1. Field
This disclosure relates to a polymer, and a composition and a film including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the market for mobile display devices expands, there is an increased focus on developing devices that are both light and flexible. In a flexible display, the substrate generally determines the performance, reliability, and price of the display device. The most common substrates are glass, which exhibits excellent properties such as transparency, high heat resistance, and a low coefficient of thermal expansion (“CTE”). However, glass substrates are neither light nor flexible, as desired for future mobile display technology. As a result, there is a need for a new material that satisfies these criteria.
Current plastic substrate candidate materials such as polyimide, polyethylene, and naphthalate do not satisfy exhibit the desired heat resistance, transparency, and flexibility. Therefore, there have been attempts to manufacture a composite material of a polymer and an inorganic material by adding diverse additives, e.g., inorganic materials, to a polymer. However, this approach presents problems in that the additives do not disperse sufficiently in the polymer matrix, and the use of a dispersing agent adversely affects the performance of the polymer.